1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sectioned, adjustable pole type device which is adapted to be self supporting between two horizontal surfaces for the purpose of storing and displaying a variety of toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses: 248/200.1, 211/86, and 107.
The patents which follow appeared to me to be most pertinent to my invention:
A patent issued to Key on Sept. 8, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,227, illustrates a display supporting fixture.
Palay et al was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,669, on June 21, 1960, for a rotary display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,708, dated May 22, 1962, was issued to Freeman, and discloses an adjustable stanchion.
A patent issued to Frazelle dated Jan. 30, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,898, illustrates a portable bracket pole.
On Nov. 13, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,665, was issued to Potter for the "Portable Pot Stand".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,694, issued to Pabis on June 28, 1974, illustrates a wig stand.
A patent issued to McCarthy on Jan. 17, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,761, discloses "Apparatus For Supporting And Displaying Plants".
Craig was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,036, dated Jul. 18, 1978, for "Support Column With Ceiling Thrusters".
On Jan. 22, 1980, Nicholson was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,414, for an air circulation apparatus.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. Although many of the support devices were similar in appearance, none appeared to have components which are capable of being dismantled into smaller sections. The main supporting structure of my invention is comprised of three to four separate tubular sections which can be easily disassembled into four shorter sections of equal size for easy storage and for easy mailing. This provides further adjustability to the device, since one or more sections can be eliminated, or additional sections added to the completed structure to decrease or increase it's height. Further adjustability is provided by the tension spring apparatus of the top telescoping dowel as well as the base dowel, having the potential to remove the bottom set screw and adjust the base dowel. My device is also devised to retain hooks for the purpose of storing and displaying children's toys, which none of the other devices appeared designed to do. My device is also available in a variety of colors to coordinate with the various differences in home interior decor. Therefore, I feel my invention has specific qualities not covered by the previously mentioned past art patents.